


The Ones That Got Away

by ImpulsivelyFicced



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - Human, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyFicced/pseuds/ImpulsivelyFicced
Summary: A flustered looking host in a red dress smiled into the camera and announced, “We just received word that Stiles Stilinski has arrived!”The piece of popcorn Derek had been tossing in his mouth missed and fell into the couch.





	1. The One In Which Stiles' Blabbing Is Very Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> Uh…I wrote another one? >.> Another prompt, another fic. I’m super glad to be on this creative wave, but also hella suspicious. Let’s see how this goes!
> 
> Fear of hating this one slightly less so there was a read through, but again unbeta’d.
> 
> (Also if you can guess which book I referenced in this I’ll love you forever ok ok)
> 
> EDIT: Oh and I would like to thank everyone for the great feedback and response I got on the last fic! In like 2 days that became my most popular thing……ever.

 

“C’mon Derek!” Laura whined from the living room, “I would like to eat that popcorn sometime this millennium!”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and dumped the third bag of popcorn into their largest mixing bowl. Between him Laura, and Cora they could each eat one bag. Putting it all together like this meant a lot less arguing.

 

“Grab a soda for me too!” Cora called, and Derek turned on his heel at the kitchen doorway to retrieve a can from the fridge. He lobbed it at her head, but unfortunately his little sister had excellent reflexes. Derek plopped down between his sisters on the couch, careful not to spill the popcorn.

 

“Finally!” Laura scooped up a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

 

“You have popcorn shards on your cleavage.” Derek informed her.

 

“Don’t care!”

 

“I’m so glad we got back in time for the Oscars!” Cora said, helping herself to some popcorn too.

 

“I know.” Derek nodded. “With all the traveling I feel like I don’t even know what’s out.”

 

“At least we’ll have seen all the nominated foreign films for once.” Laura pointed out.

 

They’d just returned from a backpacking trip across the European continent – plus England, Ireland, and Wales – to celebrate Derek completing his doctorate and Cora finishing her associates. Derek knew Laura’s boyfriend of six years was going to propose to her on Saturday too, but that was still a secret.

 

“Oh shh, shh it’s starting!” Cora flapped a hand at her siblings. ‘It’ was not the Oscars show itself but the red carpet coverage, which Cora loved even more. After fifteen minutes of watching glittering dresses and sleek tuxedos drift by the Glam Cams, there was a flurry of activity on screen.

 

A flustered looking host in a red dress smiled into the camera and announced, “We just received word that Stiles Stilinski has arrived!”

 

The piece of popcorn Derek had been tossing in his mouth missed and fell into the couch.

 

“And he has graciously agreed to interview with ABC first!” The hostess clapped a little in her excitement.

 

Then a man Derek hadn’t seen in person for eight years stepped into the frame, and the camera person had to take a few steps back to fit him all in. Stiles was still just as handsome as he had been the last time Derek had seen him. Same pale skin, same moles Derek could still remember the feel of beneath his lips. His face was just a bit more angular now, more confident, and Stiles’ unruly hair had been styled into something more manageable, at least for the night.

 

“Thank you, Karen.” Stiles’ voice sounded even deeper through the TV, and Derek was surprised by the jolt just hearing it sent through him. Stiles was wearing the same maroon jacket he’d worn during their graduation. It had to be the same one; Derek could see the frayed spot on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Stiles, you’ve risen to the top of Hollywood’s A-List with Nightshade, which you wrote _and_ directed!” Karen began, “It’s being touted as the best original film in the box office today, not only for the action but for your groundbreaking and honest portrayal of romance. Dani Kaleka and Christina Saitō are actually both nominated this year for best lead actress. People are wondering where you get your inspiration from. Do you have a current partner?”

 

Derek could see Stiles’ blush clearly as he glanced at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. Derek’s stomach dropped at the idea that Stiles might have found someone else, even after eight years apart.

 

“Uh no. No current partner but…” Stiles bit his lip and glanced nervously into the camera. “There was one that got away.”

 

“Oooh!” Karen crooned like she’d just been let in on the biggest secret in the world. “Who was she?”

 

Stiles’ face went stiff in a way Derek recognized immediately. “ _He_. Like Christina and her character Masae, I’m bisexual.” Stiles let out a breath. “He was…my first love, really. First boyfriend in college.”

 

Derek felt very, very cold.

 

“We dated for four years, throughout my bachelors and his masters degrees. I would have stayed with him forever,” Stiles continued. “But he had to move back east to finish his doctorate, and I had to stay here… That was eight years ago. I’ll always regret not figuring out a way to make things work.” Stiles went red, like he’d just realized he’d been blabbing, but someone called to him from off screen. After a quick farewell, Stiles stepped away from the camera and took off up the red carpet.

 

“Well,” Karen waved a hand in front of her face, as if to cool herself off. “Such a tantalizing sneak peak into the life of Hollywood’s newest mystery. Now let’s…”

 

Derek missed most of the rest of the red carpet and the show itself.

 

XXX

 

Derek shoved four pairs of pants, his swimsuit, a jacket, four shirts, and socks and underwear into the duffle bag he’d just unpacked the night before.

 

“You can’t just run back to California.” Laura said, standing in the doorway to his room.

 

“Watch me.” Derek growled, ignoring how worried Laura looked.

 

“You don’t even know if he was talking about you!” Laura tried, and that brought him up short.

 

Derek jabbed a finger back toward the living room. “You _heard_ what he said, Laura.”

 

“And you’ve always told me _he_ was the one that broke it off!” Laura shot back.

 

“Because he wasn’t going to ask me to choose between him and my dream, just like I couldn’t ask him to.” Derek started rooting around in his top dresser drawer. As soon as his fingers brushed velvet, Derek plucked the box free and shoved it in his inside jacket pocket instead.

 

“And how are things any different now?” Laura asked. “He’s got a successful career in Hollywood and you—”

 

“Have my doctorate but I’m not working yet.” Derek cut her off. “I was going to apply to universities anyway, why not UCLA? I just—I can’t—” Derek broke off, fists planted on the bed in front of him as the manic energy suddenly released him. Tears choked up in Derek’s throat, but he’d never had to lie around his sisters, and Derek wasn’t starting now. “I can’t lose him again, Laura. I just can’t.”

 

The room fell silent as they both stared at the bed.

 

Finally, Cora said from behind Laura, “I’ll call Lydia. See where Stiles is living now. There’s a flight out of LaGuardia in an hour.” She slipped back off down the hall.

 

“Don’t forget to go by the house,” Was the last advice Laura gave him before she too left. “Mom’ll kill you if she finds out you were in Cali and didn’t visit.”

 

Derek pulled the box out of his pocket and held it in his hand for a long moment. Then he grabbed his bag and was gone.

 

XXX

 

As Cora had suspected, Stiles had moved. Upgraded was more like it, to a brownstone near the bay. It wasn’t new, but Derek could see it was just the sort of place Stiles had always wanted to live.

 

_“The right mix of history for you and boss new appliances and tech for me!”_ Stiles used to say during those long nights when neither of them could sleep. Their life together had been built during those nights, before the inevitable truth had made itself known. Immovable object and unstoppable force not so much colliding as grazing each other. They had promised to stay friends and hadn’t, just left their marks on each other. Maybe this was the universe giving them one of those rare second chances.

 

Derek stopped in front of the green door with the shiny brass 2247 and didn’t even hesitate to knock. Middle of the night had meant a 13-hour flight with layover. The jet lag should have been killing Derek, but something about the bright 9 AM light outside just made him feel more hopeful. He might wake Stiles, but hopefully Derek’s presence would make up for it.

 

Derek waited a minute, and then knocked again. And again. On the fourth try, he heard someone shout from inside the house, then heavy footsteps.

 

Stiles opened the door bleary-eyed and still in his boxers and a UCLA shirt Derek recognized as his own. He didn’t care how gorgeous Stiles had been the night before; _this_ was the Stiles Derek preferred.

 

“Whaddya want?” Stiles asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

 

Derek had expected to be tongue-tied as he had been so often around Stiles in their past, but there was no quaver in his voice when he said “To talk to you.”

 

Stiles dropped his hands and peered up at Derek. As the light dawned and Stiles’ jaw went slack, Derek reached into his pocket, but Stiles’ hand shot out to stop him. Derek looked back at Stiles, and the other man’s expression took his breath away.

 

“Derek?” Stiles asked raggedly, his eyes roaming over his face. “Are you really—”

 

He trailed off and Derek smiled. Leaning in as though eight years had never separated them, Derek whispered, “I’m here,” and kissed Stiles.

 

For a long, golden moment neither of them worried about morning breath or the slowly warming day or that they were right out in public and some of Stiles’ paparazzi stalkers were probably snapping pictures right at that moment. Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s shoulders and for a moment Derek and the doorframe were the only things holding them up. Then the doorframe gave and up and they slid down to the stoop, still tangled up together.

 

They had to break apart to laugh and for an even longer moment that was all they did.

 

Stiles was seated comfortably in Derek’s lap as he twined their fingers together and asked, “What are you doing here?” His voice sounded more awed though, and Derek’s heart squeezed.

 

“I saw your interview last night.” Derek explained. “About the one that got away.” He laughed at Stiles’ embarrassed expression and leaned in for another quick kiss.

 

“I thought you’d still be on your trip…” Stiles admitted, hiding his face against Derek’s shoulder.

 

Derek shook his head. “Got back two…uh three days ago. I think.” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek and made Stiles look at him. “Did you mean what you said?”

 

Stiles didn’t hesitate before nodding. How had Derek ever forgotten how mesmerizing brown eyes could be? “Yes. Every word.”

 

Derek let out a breath, then pulled Stiles in for another kiss. “If I had known that,” Derek whispered when they had to stop for breath again. “I would have come back to you the moment I could.”

 

“I couldn’t take you away from your home—” Stiles started, but Derek shushed him.

 

“Wherever _you_ are is home.” Derek said, and When Stiles’ eyes started to swim with tears Derek pulled him in for another kiss.

 

Their breaths came in desperate pants by the time they pulled away again, and Derek pulled out the ring he’d been saving since graduation. “Will you marry me?”

 

Stiles started to cry, but nodded as Derek slipped the ring onto his finger. “Yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter In Which Everyone Knew The Breakup Wasn't Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had ideas for sequel. Wrote ideas down. Turned into fic. This was actually supposed to include them confronting the media too, (thank you to Ollierose11618 for suggesting it!!!) but I wanted to keep all the chapters about the same length. So at this point one more chapter, then we’ll see where it goes from that.
> 
> Also I spent a lot of time being shmoopy in the first part of the fic, so I apologize ahead of time for that. I have emotions about Stiles and Derek and cuddling ok? Also big spoon Stiles. Anyway, read on!

Derek’s phone buzzed with a text. Then buzzed again. And again. Derek ignored it in favor of kissing Stiles’ shoulder. He didn’t care that it was now after noon and they had essentially spent the whole morning in bed. After eight years apart, Derek figured they deserved it.

 

After Stiles said yes they had picked themselves up and tumbled back into Stiles’ house, where they had spent three glorious hours just getting to know each other’s bodies again. Stiles’ time in the southern California sun had added a few more freckles to his body, and Stiles seemed endlessly fascinated by Derek’s beard and the feel of it against his skin. After a quick brunch of mostly leftovers and eggs, they had tumbled together into Stiles’ bed for a nap.

 

It reminded Derek of the summer they had moved in together. They had spent their days acting like newly weds. Now they really would be.

 

Just as Derek was starting to think whoever was trying to get a hold of him had given up, his phone began to ring instead.

 

Stiles poked his head out from under the comforter with a whine and Derek sighed. He rolled over and scraped his phone off the nightstand. Stiles curled up behind Derek, his arm draped over Derek’s waist and trailing his fingers distractingly through Derek’s chest hair, which made it very hard to answer the phone.

 

“Mom is going to kill you.” Laura said by way of greeting. “Also hi Stiles.”

 

“Hello to you too sis.” Derek huffed.

 

“Sup Laura.” Stiles said, happily eavesdropping.

 

“There is no way mom could expect me to go see her first.” Derek continued, stroking the jut of Stiles’ wrist bone with his fingertips.

 

“Uh yeah she can. You’re supposed to use grandpa’s ring.” Laura shot back.

 

“What the hell ring do you think I used?” Derek asked, trying not to laugh.

 

“You already had it?” Laura asked after a long minute.

 

“Since before graduation.”

 

Derek could practically feel Stiles’ eyebrows raise, but he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Well she’s still going to be annoyed the rest of the world found out her baby boy got engaged before she did.” Laura countered.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Haven’t you seen the news, Der? What _have_ you two been doing? Wait. Don’t answer that.”

 

Derek and Stiles both snickered.

 

“Assholes. You two should still check the news. Start with TMZ. Their story is particularly hilarious. Stiles, I’m surprised your agent or whatever isn’t blowing up your phone?”

 

“Mmmm…she probably is.” Stiles sighed and rolled away from Derek to hunt for his phone in his dress slacks from the night before.

 

“If mom calls you, will you just tell her that we’ll visit today if we can?” Derek asked. “Tomorrow at the latest. I swear we won’t leave California without seeing her.”

 

“If you ever leave it again. But will do. If you don’t show up she might just make the trip to L.A. herself.” Laura reminded him.

 

Derek sighed. “I know. Thanks for the heads-up, sis.”

 

“Anytime, little bro. And congratulations from me and Cora.”

 

Derek thanked her and hung up before climbing out of bed to look for Stiles.

 

He found him talking on the phone in the living room, pacing before the tightly drawn curtains. One look out the door window told Derek there was a horde of paparazzi camped across the street. At least Derek had remembered to pull his pants back on. Stiles was still naked, and Derek tried to remember if the curtains had been closed that morning.

 

“Yes this is a real thing that is happening!” Stiles was saying into his phone. “I promised to tell you if I was gonna pull any stunts. Yes thank you I know what happened last night and what it looks like this morning, but I’ve waited eight years for this and I’m not giving it up now! I don’t care if I have to keep repeating the story. Alright. So long as we’re on the same page.”

 

He turned around and spotted Derek hovering by the door. Stiles motioned him over and Derek slipped his arms around Stiles’ waist as his fiancé turned back towards the shuttered windows.

 

“Yeah, they’re already parked across the street. Well, Derek and I were actually probably going to go visit his family and my dad. Out of town, yeah. I know you usually want me to bunker down but – Yeah? Okay. Probably tomorrow, since it’s so late and we won’t get there until after sunset. Alright, will do. Thanks, Leah.” Stiles hung up the phone and turned so he could catch Derek’s lips in a quick kiss.

 

“Is she mad?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles shook his head. “Not mad, just annoyed. Leah is the kind of person that doesn’t like surprises. But she’s gonna put out a press release stating we are going to indeed be getting married, while we’re out of town. We could always just stay there?” He suggested hopefully.

 

Derek shook his head and Stiles sighed. “Oh alright fine. But you know we’re going to have to do interviews and get hounded by the press until someone more important does something, right? Are you okay with that?”

 

“Well I’m marrying Hollywood’s hottest director, so I better get used to it.” Derek teased, bringing Stiles’ hand up to his mouth, kissing the gold wedding band with its glittering diamond inset.

 

Stiles stroked Derek’s cheek with the same hand. “Why didn’t you tell me you had this all those years ago?”

 

“Because you were right.” Derek sighed. “We couldn’t both have pursued our dreams. Didn’t matter if I stayed here or you went with me. Now we’re both in better places, and I’m not going to risk losing you again.”

 

Stiles hesitated, and then seemed to force himself to ask, “So there was never anyone else?”

 

Derek shook his head. “I went on a few dates, but with my thesis there never was much time for socializing. And I kept comparing them to you.”

 

Stiles sagged a little in relief and Derek tightened his arms around him. “Thank god. After that first year I almost called you a dozen times, but I told myself I couldn’t because you had probably started your life back there, and I couldn’t ask you to put it all on hold for me.”

 

Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek and rubbed his back. “It’s always been you, Stiles.”

 

Stiles let out a shaky sigh and smiled at Derek. “Same for me, Derek. If I couldn’t be with you, I couldn’t bring myself to be with anyone else.”

 

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed until a barrage of texts to Stiles’ phone interrupted them.

 

Stiles sighed, “I should probably check those.”

 

Derek nodded and took a step back. “I’ll go pack an overnight bag for you.”

 

“Kay. I love you, Derek.”

 

“I love you too, Stiles.”

 

XXX

 

Beacon Hills was only about three and a half hours from L.A. by car.

 

Stiles’ townhome had an attached garage, but Stiles had almost hit two of the photographers that had jumped in front of the car to try and get a picture of them. Beyond that and the girl at the window of the Arby’s they stopped at for a late lunch looking like she was going to pass out when she saw them, it was a smooth ride.

 

Derek’s home was closest to the highway, so after Stiles checked to make sure his dad was on his way there too, they pulled off the highway and onto the preserve. Derek loved L.A. and New York, but the preserve felt like home.

 

The house was ablaze with light and noise when they pulled up, the ten cars pulled into every available spot making parking very difficult. Derek had forgotten just how big his family was, living with just Laura and Cora.

 

Stiles wound up parking near to the driveway and they walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way up the hill.

 

Derek was about to open the door when his mother beat him to it. “There you two are!” Talia beamed at them and Derek couldn’t help but smile back. God, he missed his mom sometimes.

 

Talia pulled Derek into a hug first, then Stiles.

 

“I always knew you would join the family one of these days.” She said, escorting them into the dining room where almost every member of Derek’s family was gathered.

 

He’d forgotten how overwhelming his family could be, but Stiles took it all in strike. He’d always been so good with Derek’s family. It had been at their first Christmas dinner with the Hales that Derek had known Stiles was The One.

 

The sheriff arrived fifteen minutes after they did, and Derek had to fight not to get overly emotional when John hugged his son and shook hands with Derek. It was so odd. Derek and Stiles had grown up not twenty miles apart, but it had taken college to bring them together.

 

It made logical sense, of course. Derek had been leaving high school when Stiles entered it. But every time Derek thought about it, he remembered how looking at Stiles felt like coming home.


End file.
